Florence Nightengale
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Erotica: A missing scene from the pilot episode. What Sam and Jessica did when they came home from the party, before Dean's arrival. Adult Content


_Disclaimer – I don't own them. I just torture them! _

**Florence Nightingale **

Sam laid back on the bed his head buzzing slightly from the drinks he'd had at the Halloween party. His eyes closed and a grin split his face as he recalled the evening of dancing and partying he'd shared with Jess. As much as he hated Halloween, he loved the Florence Nightingale outfit she had worn to the party. The high riding white dress with fluffy cherry red fringe showed off her upper thighs and sexy legs. The red high heals she wore accented the outfit perfectly and what made it even more sexy was that he knew that under that dress she was wearing the lacy red bra and panties he had bought for her.

Jess came in and sat on the bed next to Sam as he lay with his hands under his head and a small smile playing across his face. He didn't open his eyes, but his smile grew and she knew he wasn't asleep. "You should take these," she said holding a glass of water and two Tylenol in her hand. "It will keep you from having a hangover tomorrow."

His eyes opened taking in the beautiful features of her face and his breathe caught in his throat like it did nearly every time he looked at her. Nothing in his past had prepared him for her and at first things had been so awkward. He'd had no idea how to deal with all the changes in his life after he had left his family behind. But then he found her, and he had somehow bungled his way through those first awkward moments and somehow, over the course of a single semester he had succeeded in capturing her heart. It had been more than a year since he'd won her and he still couldn't believe that she loved him, wanted him. She had taught him what a normal life was really supposed to be like and he loved her deeply.

His hands reached up and rubbed up and down her sides feeling the small tight muscles beneath the fabric. "Ummm, my very own Nightingale has come to take care of me," he said sexily as his hands slid under the hem of her dress.

Jess grinned. "Now, now Mr. Winchester," she said playing into his game. "You are being a very naughty patient!"

Sam nodded. "Oh, I'm a very naughty patient. You might even need to restrain me."

Jessica set the glass and pills on the nightstand and knelt next to the bed. "Well, Mr. Winchester, what seems to be the problem?"

Sam's smile lit up and he raised himself up to one elbow to look into her beautiful blue eyes. "Um… well, I have an owie."

"Oh my," Jess said a serious look on her face. "We can't have that now, can we? Where do you hurt?"

Sam pointed to his lips, "Right here… I think you need to kiss it and make it better."

Jessica raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you think that's going to work?"

"There's only one way to find out?" he replied placing his hand gently on the side of her face and pulling her to him.

This was something about Sam that Jessica totally adored. He was always so tender with her, so romantic. She loved the feel of his hands on her face as they kissed and the way he always closed his eyes just before tilting his head sideways to deepen the kiss. She cherished the fact that he always smiled even as he kissed her. It made her feel treasured.

She enjoyed the kiss soaking up his love and holding it close to her heart. He pulled back looking into her deep blue eyes. "I… have more pain here," he said pointing to his chest. "I think you may need to take care of it too!"

"Hmm…," Jess replied with a serious grin. "In that case I think we'll need to remove your shirt so I can get a better look." She reached over her hands rubbing along his rock hard abs, pushing his shirt up. She leaned down to reign kisses all across his muscular chest, pausing to suckle on the tips of his nipples before moving up towards his neck. She paused at the feel of his pulse quickening under her lips and nibbled softly at his neck eliciting a quiet moan of pleasure from him.

Sam's shirt dropped to the floor as Jess moved up his neck to reach his ear. "Have I fixed your owie now Mr. Winchester?" she whispered.

"Oh God, yes," he replied huskily. "But… I um… I think I'm beginning to have a problem with… swelling." He tilted his head down looking at the bulge plainly visible through his now, uncomfortably tight jeans.

Jess followed his line of sight. "Oh that can't be good," she said with feinted concern. "I think I'll need to take a closer look." Jess reached down and leisurely began unbuttoning his jeans then, with exaggerated slowness she lowered his zipper.

Sam groaned as the pressure holding his thick hard shaft was released and Jess pulled his jeans down removing them with excruciating slowness. His hips danced as her hands slid along his thighs and her musical laughter filled the air enlarging him further.

Jess enjoyed watching Sam's reaction as she pleased him. He had such an expressive face she knew just from watching when he liked something and she knew when he was completely enthralled by her actions. His eyes closed halfway when she slipped her hands under the rim of his boxers and pulled them down and when she blew softly across the tip of his erection his head tilted back and a deep rumbling moan escaped his lips. "You poor baby," she told him. "All this swelling must really hurt. I think I might need to kiss this and make it better too!"

Sam opened his eyes as Jess, still completely dressed in her Florence Nightingale outfit straddled his thighs. The soft material of her dressed rubbed along his legs sending ripples of fire racing through his blood and when she bent down to kiss his shaft her silky hair draped down onto his hips intensifying the feeling. She looked up at him as she began to rein kisses up and down his shaft as it rippled and jerked in her hands.

Jess took her time, enjoying the way his entire body shuddered each time she kissed or caressed him. When she saw his fists clench in the bed sheets she stopped and pushed herself back up. "I just don't think this is working," She told him sweetly. "Maybe we should put it on ice." She watched his eyes widen as she reached for his glass and pulled out an ice cube.

"You wouldn't," he said and nearly jumped when she did. She ran the ice cube up and down his shaft, the freezing burn of pain did nothing to relieve the thick swelling of his shaft. Instead it hardened him even further as she played the ice along the sides of thick manhood. He groaned and jerked beneath her attentions until finally the cube of ice had shrunk to a very small cube and he watched as Jess popped it into her mouth.

Sam's breaths were coming in ragged gasps and moans of pure ecstasy were escaping from deep in his throat when Jess leaned down and took his shaft into her mouth. She rubbed the small piece of ice against the very tip of his shaft and was rewarded when Sam's hips jerked and forced himself deeper into her mouth as he screamed his pleasure out loud before burying his hands in Jess's hair and pulling her up.

Jess looked into Sam's now wild eyes, enjoying the way she was able to drive him completely crazy with desire. She laughed when he pulled her to him, put his hands on the sides of her face and kissed with a passion that left her breathless. He kept one hand on her face and his other hand wandered down her body and slipped under the hem of her dress and removed her lacy red underwear.

He lifted her up and onto him filling her deeply and watching as she smiled down at him the little white cap on her head barely moving as she began to rock back and forth on him. "Mmmm," he told her sexily. "This might just work." Her tempo increased as she enjoyed the feel of him buried deep within her.

Sam sat up, stopping Jessica's movements and he held her tight as he rolled over pinning her beneath him. He hiked up her dress exposing her smooth belly and firm muscles. He pushed the dress up further slipping it over her head without dislodging the hat that sat fixed firmly on her head. He made quick work of dislodging the Lacy read bra that was in his way as he leaned in close and took her breast in his mouth.

Jessica was lost in the feel of his hot wet mouth on her chest when he began driving his shaft into her pushing further and further with each hard thrust. His pace increased and his mouth moved traveling up her neck even has he thrust. Each masterful stroke of his body sent ripples of pleasure though her until she could stand it no more and burst around him in shower of delight.

Sam felt Jessica wavering on the edge of control. He felt her body tense as he pounded into her just before she came shattering around him and pulling him to the brink of ecstasy and beyond. When the last ripples of their combined pleasure ceased and Sam once again gained some semblance of control he raised himself off Jessica and looked down at her glistening form. Her pale blonde hair was spread on the pillow almost forming a halo of the silky threads. He grinned down at his beautiful angel and could not believe how lucky he was to have her.

His smile spread across his face as he noticed she still wore the hat from her Florence Nightingale costume. "I think you are an excellent nurse," he told her. "I'm cured."

**A/N I wrote this one for a contest on Winchester World. The contest was a smut scene based on roleplaying. So tell me... How did I do?**


End file.
